Romeo & Juliet (Fairy Tail Version)
by GrayLuFan2824
Summary: Lucy is a special girl who has just transferred to a new school. She doesn't know it yet but her life is going to get better as the story progresses...or does it?
1. Chapter 1

"Lucy". A male voice echoes in my dream world. "Lucy." There it is again! Except this time, it seems…closer.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"WAAAH!" I scream. My wonderful dreams were ruined once again by my alarm clock. While knowing that this is a fight that I can't win, I get ready for my first day at my new school.

As I brush my teeth and hair, I notice that my mom's car is gone. "Great! I have to take the bus this morning!" I mumble under my breath. In the past, I have had many bad experiences with buses. I always end up either with a spitball, gum, or soda in my hair. I hope that doesn't happen this time.

As I sit down on the bus, I study my surroundings. I notice that everyone on the bus has the same strange marking somewhere on their body. "Oi, blondy!" I hear a familiar voice say. I turn and see a guy with blackish-blueish hair and dark eyes. "Do you realize who sits here?" the boy says as he sits next to me. I nod my head as in to say no. He sighs and says "The most popular girl in the whole school sits here, but since you look like you're new, she'll go easy on you."


	2. Chapter 2

"What do y-" ,but of course somebody just had to interrupt me! "Excuse me! You're in my seat!" a girl with navy hair yelled. "Well excuse me, but I have the right to sit here!" I shot back. "Juvia Lockser, sit your little butt in a seat right now!" the bus driver demanded. "Oooh!" the whole bus said quietly. Instead of finding another seat she immediately sat down in the seat right behind us! I mean, who does that?! Every time I looked behind me, she always had an evil look in her eyes. Looks like my suspicions have been confirmed. Someone wants me dead. "That's what I mean." the boy whispered. "Why does she want this seat so badly?" I question loudly. "Keep your voice down! Do you want her to know that we are talking about her?" he whisper-shouts. "Oops. Sorry." I whisper back. He sighs and then says " The only reason she wants this seat is because, I'm sitting in it." He says softly. "What are you to whispering about?" a boy with salmon hair joins in our conversation. "None of your business." The black haired boy gripes. "We'll talk more about this later. It looks like the whole bus was eavesdropping." I whisper softly in his ear. He nods in agreement and the salmon boy just tilts his head with a confused look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Oi! Fisi and I decided to write this chapter together so please review.**

**Fisi: And we shall continue to write chapters together.**

**Me: *whispers* Fisi is my OC by the way.**

**Fisi: Please review. Alright, let's start the story!**

When I got off the bus, the black haired boy caught up to me. "Wow, you are probably the only person who would ever stand up to Juvia!" he had sparkles in his eyes as he said this. "Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm Gray." he held out his. I shook it and replied "Nice to meet you. **(Even though they talked to each other on the bus.)**My name is Lucy."

"Oi! Gray!" a salmon haired boy yelled. **(Fisi: Seriously Riley!His hair is** **obviously pink! Me: Shut up, Fisi!)** "Oh no." Gray mumbled. He immediately grabbed my hand and whispered to me "Run." And he sprinted around the left side corner of the school while dragging me with him. Once we got around the corner he let go of my hand and climbed over the fence that was supposed to keep us in. "Come on." He whisper shouted. "Ok." I replied and followed him over the fence. I was planning on jumping off the fence and landing on my feet, but gravity had another plan. Instead of landing on my feet I ended up landing on Gray**.(Fisi: Thank you ,gravity! Gravity: Your welcome. Fisi: What the fudge?! Me: Both** **of you, shut up.)** "Sorry." I apologized. "It's ok. It's not like you did it on purpose." He said while avoiding my gaze. "Gray, where are you?" I could hear the salmon haired boy yell. I heard Gray curse quietly and then we were running once again.

**Fisi: So did you like the chapter?**

**Me: They probably would have liked it if you would have kept your mouth shut!**

**Fisi: Well at least I can write a decent chapter and not the 200 word chapters that you write!**

**Me: Oh really? Fine then, next chapter will be 400 words!**

**Fisi: Good! Oh and please review.**

**Me: What she said.**


End file.
